


Riding

by JustaSmutPage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: Patton rides Virgil, and while they are in the middle. He slips out of one of his biggest kinks. He gets embarrassed, but Virgil really doesn't mind.
Relationships: Patton/Virgil - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Patton is really emotional during sex, and he has a little bit of bruise kink. That can wait to be talked about though, since he did just call him daddy. 
> 
> Bruise kink, Daddy Kink, Riding, Crying/Very emotional sex.

Bruise kink, Daddy Kink, Riding, Crying/Very emotional sex.

The slapping of skin against skin filled the Roman. Along with Patton's small moans and groans. He was impaled on Virgil's cock, sitting on his lap.

"Does that feel good Patton.? Patton was on the verge of crying. In a good way however. His legs had given out long ago and so Virgil had to hold his hips and fuck into him.

"S-so good!" Patton called a little too loudly. Virgil smirk as he watches the other cover his mouth. He gripped his hips harder. There would be bruises in the morning but they didn't care. Patton loved the look of them, and wouldn't mind being given more during sex.

"I bet you like having my cock buried so deep in your ass Patton. Don't you. Bet it feels so good for you."

Patton moaned, tears slipping down his face. He felt so full, and Virgil was just so giving. Virgil heard a small sob from the other. 

"Pat, color? Are you okay Patton?"

"Green, Daddy I'm just so full of your cock." Patton moaned lightly. Virgil had suddenly stopped, causing Patton wonder why. The reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Patton covered his mouth. He had just called Virgil Daddy. For the first time. They had never discussed it before. Virgil probably found him disgusting.

"Virgil! I didn't-"

"Daddy makes you feel that good huh?" Patton bit his lip and nodded, relieved. Virgil picked up his pace again. Patton moaned loudly. "I wanna hear you say it again."

"Daddy!" Virgil thrusted harder. Biting Patton's neck.

"Ugh, baby. You feel so good. So tight."

"Daddy, Daddy! Oh Daddy. So big!"

Virgil smirked, he felt Patton tighten down. The other was so close.

"Are you gonna cum for me?"

"Please daddy? I wanna cum."

"Go on baby, let daddy see you cum for me." Virgil moaned as Patton stiffened, cumming hard and fast. Patton mumbled, saying the word 'daddy' over and over again. Virgil wasn't to far behind. Spilling into Patton.

"Hey, Virgil?" They hadn't moved, and maybe they wouldn't for a while.

"Yeah?"

"You don't think I'm gross, right?"

"I think we're both kinda gross and sweaty right now."

"No, I mean the daddy thing." He asked standing up, the immediately falling to the carpet.

"Of course not, Patt." Virgil stood up, pulling Patton up with him. "Now, come on. Let's get in the shower and clean up in here"


End file.
